


from my heart, in this corner of the world

by AdelineVW7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: “Forgive me this yearning. Other than this affliction, I am well and could not be happier.”[where Sasuke and Sakura write each other letters while they are apart]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	from my heart, in this corner of the world

These days, Sakura found it hard to concentrate. Always, her mind was full: of the countless cares of her newly established clinic, of her other tasks as one of Konoha’s foremost doctors, of political matters that her mentors would lay before her. She felt herself a bolt of fabric being pulled at once from all directions. 

_Never thought it_ _would_ _be like this,_ she thought, as she shuffled her papers into order. _Haruno Sakura: no longer dead weight, but someone useful. Someone truly, undeniably necessary._

_But hopefully, someone also desired. Someone cherished._

Against her will, her thoughts get pulled to _him—_ traveler bearing her care-worn heart. 

How was he faring, out in the wild world? Where has he gone? 

Was his mind likewise visited by thoughts of her? 

Sakura failed to notice that she had sunk into reverie, until a piercing squawk recalled her from it. Looking up, her eyes are greeted by an unusual, but welcome sight: Sasuke’s messenger hawk, perched on her windowsill, awaiting admittance. The bird’s dark eyes held a gaze that speaks—something inherited from its master, perhaps. She could not help but smile at it as she unlatched the window. The hawk flew in, lightly perching on her proffered arm. 

On its back, she discovered a piece of parchment—neatly folded, bearing the impress of a sure hand. 

_Sasuke’s heart, written out for her to read._

Sakura could not suppress the trembling of her hands as she unfolded the letter.

> Sakura, 
> 
> Do not be fearful of my departures—as if each one will be the last. That cannot be. You know the sea cannot ever abandon the shore; it will always be called home. So it is with me. You are my shore, and at the end of my journeying, I will always go back. To you, and you alone. 
> 
> You—blossom born of sun and rain, blessing of the bountiful spring—you have sparked my wildest imaginings. If I journey now, it is to heed their call. You have made me dare, once again, to dream. 
> 
> But perhaps it is not daring. Because you have redeemed my soul from the long night that held it captive. Because you have vanquished the doubt that once reigned over my mind. Now when I take a step forward it is not daring; it is freedom. 
> 
> I journey towards true understanding. It is my hope that, when next we meet, I will finally be able to repay the tireless affection you have always given me. I journey towards the future—one that we will share. 
> 
> Forget your fears, dearest. 
> 
> You are my homeland—to you alone I pledge my life, my freedom, and even the name I am reclaiming still. 
> 
> This is not a farewell, 
> 
> Sasuke.

A shaky sigh escaped Sakura’s lips as she finished reading. “How could he have known I needed this?” She folded the paper up, and tucked it in the inside pocket of her coat, close to her heart. “Sasuke-kun, what am I to do with you?” 

The hawk continued to watch her with interest. Reaching out, she petted it, exceedingly fond. 

“I’ll be awhile, I’m afraid. This wants a careful response. Go,” she bid the hawk set off, smiling. “I’ll call for you when I can give you my answer.” 

The hawk darted out the window, into the expansive morning. With quietened heart, Sakura turned to her duties once again.

> Dear Sasuke, 
> 
> It has been such a comfort to hear from you. If you must know, I held your letter close these last few nights, and it has staved off the gloom of your absence. There is nothing else I could wish. 
> 
> I did think, at first, _o how I_ _wish_ _he were_ _here_ _. How I wish we_ _were through with all the partings, and_ _could_ _finally_ _be t_ _ogether_ _._
> 
> But you have spoken of freedom, voyager, dearest. Far be it from me to stand in the way of such a worthy venture—it is something you have long wanted, and thus something that I also need. So I will linger here, and wait, as I always have. But unlike before, now I am filled with hope. 
> 
> I know now you will come back to me. I need not lure you back with a siren-call. You will return, after your long journeying, to find harbor in my embrace. 
> 
> So I wish you a kinder sea than ever you have seen, my love. 
> 
> I eagerly await your coming home. 
> 
> Yours, 
> 
> Sakura.

* * *

Their exchanges continued, though not with regularity. But they made up for it in feeling—each letter nearly bursting from the emotion there inscribed. 

In the summer, weeks after she had sent him tinctures and remedies she made, Sakura eagerly watched the skies for news of Sasuke. 

It arrived in the early days of July, on the day of the festival for the distant, loving pair—Tanabata. 

_Well, here we are,_ she thought. _Not gods but merely humans, meeting again at last on this ink-embellished page._

She opens the letter, thoughts flying out to him. 

_Lover, what’s your will?_

> Sakura, 
> 
> Do you know, I have always marveled at how easily you give me all your loving words? And no—do not reproach me for thinking I do not deserve them. That is not something that crosses my mind. I only know that I need you, and I could never be without you again. 
> 
> With you, I have allowed myself to be selfish. 
> 
> But always… I ask myself, how is it that she is so free with her affections. How is it that whenever she cries love it always rings with absolute truth. 
> 
> Why is it that I am not able to do the same. 
> 
> It is an unhappy fact, that I cannot heave my heart into my mouth. 
> 
> And so I go on with this journey not just to see the world as I have not seen it before. I walk this path also to learn your craft—that which comes to you so naturally. 
> 
> I spend every day in search of ways to take the age-old words each lover has repeated, and take them into myself, to be transformed. 
> 
> One day, I too, can offer up a tribute worthy of you. 
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> Sasuke. 

… 

> Dear Sasuke, 
> 
> You flatter me, you know. You seem to think all your words are lacking, but that cannot be further from the truth. Your words—and you—have buoyed me up, through long days of toil. Your words are living flame that leap from the page to burn away my gloom. I cannot tell you how warm and safe and loved you have made me feel, with all your beautiful words. How can you still think them unworthy? 
> 
> I revel in your renewed vision. Maybe now you are free, my love. At long last. And I am glad to be sharing in this benediction, even here, so far away from you. 
> 
> Still, I cannot deny—there have been times when I wished I could share in your freedom, with me by your side. There have been days when I wished I could have been there myself, to pluck the blessing straight from your lips. 
> 
> Forgive me this yearning. Other than this affliction, I am well and could not be happier. 
> 
> Always I am yours, 
> 
> Sakura. 

* * *

The heart, grown fond in absence, longed speedily for redress. On a day when she has wondered when they will meet again, Sakura received Sasuke's final letter.

> Sakura, 
> 
> I am glad to know that you have been well. I am writing you this from the outskirts of Taki, in the woods that surround it. Here the afternoon light is all gold and gracefulness, and the river rushes as if dancing in its course towards the sea. I think of you, constantly. I do not know now, how I could have ever thought the world was not beautiful. 
> 
> You have banished the winter that followed me for most of my life. Everything is bathed in sunshine as far as I can see. 
> 
> I will see you soon.
> 
> Sasuke.

That same morning, Sakura gathered up her things, and went about bidding farewell to her family and friends.

It was time that they began. 

* * *

“Do you know, there were letters I could not bring myself to write and send to you?” 

He turned to her, bemused. “Why didn’t you?” His eyes were soft, filled with tender rebuke: _I wouldn’t have minded. I would have loved to read them._

“Oh, Sasuke-kun. You were always writing me such beautiful letters. Somehow my words seemed too feeble, too weak in comparison.” 

He only shook his head, turning to look at the darkening sky. The slivered moon hung low that evening, and only a few stars could be seen. 

“The moon, it’s beautiful tonight,” she whispered, speaking his thoughts exactly. 

“Ah.” 

“That’s what it would have been like, you know. Those letters.” 

“Tell me.” 

She breathed out a laugh, and warmth spread across her cheeks. “I would have told you: ‘Sasuke-kun, the moon is so beautiful. Tonight, too, starlight beams down on me—a blessing most welcome, because of how they remind me, quietly, that we are still under the same sky.’” She entwined her hand with his and leaned her head on his shoulder before she went on. “And I would have told you: just that makes the moon beautiful, regardless of how it actually appears. To me the moon will always be beautiful. Even when I cannot see it.” 

_What an irritating woman_ , Sasuke thought, fondly. _She holds my heart in the palm of her hand, and it seems she does not even realize it._

“Do you understand, my love?” she ventured, suddenly shy. 

“I do.” He disentangled their hands to poke her forehead. “And believe me: for me it’s exactly the same.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of the SS Blank Period event. The prompt was "confessions." Check it out on Twitter and Tumblr for more content from our amazing community of creators!
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you can spare the time, please let me know what you think; that would make me very happy. :)


End file.
